Darkstalker
Prologue An IceWing was flying through the windy sky. He knew that no one could find where they were hiding, but still he was worried. Then, a voice called out “Arctic!” Is that Foeslayer? Arctic thought. But than he saw a silhouette of an IceWing, with blue and white scales. “Well well well...” Princess Snowfox said cunningly as her eyes shined in the moonlight. “Where are you going? To that ingested NightWing!” she roared suddenly. “What does it matter to you!” Arctic replied. “ Oh, what does it matter to me…” Snowfox whispered. “It matters to me that all NightWings will rot in hell!” Arctic jumped back, almost falling, but he kept his balance. “For the last time Snowfox! Leave us alone!” the IceWing prince yelled. Snowfox laughed and said “Well I'll leave you alone for now... but if you or your lover step on IceWing territory again, then I'll kill you both!” Arctic had his chance. He scurried off the cliff and flew away. How can I keep Foeslayer safe if I can't even protect myself? he thought. All the shadows of his wrongdoing had come to his head. He then shook the feeling off and kept flying. When he spotted a cave he went in. “What happened?” Foeslayer asked. “Nothing that will bother us” Arctic replied. Foeslayer’s eyes darted towards a straw made nest with two eggs enclosed in it. “When will they hatch, if they hatch at all?” Arctic asked, his blue eyes also looking at the nest. Foeslayer turned to him and stated “I don't know, if they don't hatch…” Than suddenly there was a low crack. Suddenly followed by more cracks, the silver black egg burst open. The three moons were full, bursting light into the cave, although it would be light soon. The small dragonet looked around. He had black, silver scales, and a silver scale behind each eye. There were a row of white scales under his wing. “Hmmm..how about, Truthwanderer” Foeslayer suggested. “Three moons, no!” Arctic blurted. He then suggested “Darkstalker?” His mate looked at him and said “That's an excellent idea.” Darkstalker tumbled around the nest, tripping and falling as he walked. “Oh no!” Foeslayer exclaimed “The other egg, will it hatch?” The purple egg was still, no movement, no nothing. “It will probably hatch soon, you’ll see” Arctic said reassuringly. “I just don't know, what if it doesn't” the black NightWing said as the sun was rising. Than, the other egg cracked, and burst open, just like the other egg. The second egg was an IceWing, with deep purple scales, and white wings. “Maybe that one can be named whiteout?” Foeslayer asked. “Whiteout it is” Arctic said. “I hope the others don't hate them” The NightWing said. “I hope so to” the IceWing replied. “I hope they’ll be safe.” The two dragonets were tumbling around as the sun was fully up and the wind blew. They were the two dragonets of the prince of the IceWings. Chapter 1 In Fathom's point of view Prince Fathom loved his home. The SeaWings had a wonderful queen, he had a great sister, and an amazing teacher, Albatross, who taught him lessons about how to manage his animus powers. He also had no idea what massacre was about to come. He walked down the halls and saw Albatross, the blue white SeaWing. “Hello Fathom” he said. “Good morning Albatross” Fathom replied. But then Albatross grinned as he went on his way. Then he bumped into his friend, Indigo, a purple SeaWing with blue eyes. “Be careful!” Indigo said with a laugh. “Don't worry I will” Fathom replied as he giggled a little as well. Fathom had sort of a crush on Indigo, but he didn't want to ever reveal it. Besides, she would probably never talk to him again. And weren't they both 7?. They were way to young to start a relationship. “Where are you going Fathom?” Indigo asked politely. “To see the queen, I need to talk to her, or at least that's what the messenger said” Fathom replied. “Okay good luck” The purple SeaWing said with a smile. Fathom walked towards the throne. He saw the queen, she looked at Fathom. “Why am I here?” the green animus asked. “Because, I have a proposition for you.” the queen said. “You will be the captain of the SeaWing guard” “What!” Fathom blurted. “I can't do that! I don't want it, I mean no thank you…” The queen shrugged as she said “Suit yourself “. Then suddenly, out of the blue, Albatross leaped out and ripped the queen's throat open with a long, curved knife. Her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Hundreds of dragons screamed as he killed two guards. 3 days later Fathom was scared. 13 dragon's had been murdered. He, Indigo and several SeaWings were going to capture Albatross. They approached the queen's throne, from which the body was still not removed. Then, Albatross pounced on a guard and ripped his head off. Fathom then swiped his tail at his former teacher. And when Albatross was pinned down, Indigo ordered the guards to throw spears into his heart. The spears got dogged and Albatross pinned Indigo down. Fathom knew he could die, but he couldn't let her die, he couldn't let another SeaWing die. He rammed into Albatross feeling a sharp pain along his side. Then he heard shrieks of pain and silence. Fathom looked at Indigo, and her look was a thank you. Albatross’ rein of terror was over. Chapter 2 In Darkstalker's point of view Darkstalker smelled the air. He knew it would be a good day for flying. “Hey!” a voice called out. Darkstalker nearly jumped out of his scales. His sister, Whiteout stepped out of the cave. “Did I scare you?” she said. “Um no, I just got startled” he replied. Whiteout was kind, shy, and fierce at the same time. Darkstalker was glad to have her as a sister. “Mom and dad are hunting again” his sibling said. “Which means we can visit thoughtful!” Whiteout, to Darkstalker's surprise, loved the brainy NightWing. She would drag Darkstalker around, visiting Thoughtful, once every hour it seemed. “Alright alright, we’ll visit him.” Darkstalker replied dryly. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at Thoughtful’s cave. He lived alone, and had a library to call his own, although he worked at the queens library. “It's so good to see you!” whiteout shouted. “You too,” Thoughtful replied. Sometimes, they would talk for hours, so Darkstalker just read history scrolls while they chatted. The scroll Darkstalker picked up was about the SeaWing massacre, which happened 2 years ago. It read… During the massacre, at least 9 members of the SeaWing royal family were killed by Albatross, the royal animus, before Indigo, a SeaWing, ordered the guards to kill him with spear. Prince Eel- killed in a nondescript way King humpback - killed in a nondescript way Queen Lagoon - the first to be killed. Throat slit by a knife held in Albatross's own claws. Princess Manta - killed while trying to calm down Albatross, her own father, and save her son Prince Fathom Prince Reef - killed trying to help his wife, Manta, calm down Albatross. Prince Scallop- killed by Albatross, death not described. Princess Splash - killed by her own spear while trying to stop Albatross. She tried to sneak up behind him and kill him, ending the massacre, but he enchanted the spear to turn and kill her instead. Darkstalker shuddered at the thought of dragons being murdered like that. But then he realized something in his head. Wait I know Fathom, maybe I can take a little visit. Chapter 3 Darkstalker left Thoughtful’s cave early. He was now flying to the night city, where his friend, Clearsight lived. He had to admit, he kind of loved her. She was so kind to him, and he felt a connection with her. But now he was on his way to ask her to travel with him to the SeaWing kingdom. He saw the stone carved hut, it had had decorations on the outside, and a tiny garden a well. A thin, black scaled NightWing ran out and saw Darkstalker. “Darkstalker! It's amazing to see you, wow you've grown in the past two months” Clearsight said as they embraced with a hug. “So why are you here” she asked. “You know Fathom right?” Darkstalker asked. “Yes I believe I do.” Clearsight answered. “Well, how about we visit him!” Darkstalker exclaimed. “But it's so far, and we have to pass through three kingdoms to get there” Clearsight said as her face turned worried. “We'll be fine Clearsight, now let's pack our things and go” “Wait, your parents?” the female NightWing asked. “I told Whiteout where I was going, she’ll tell them about it…” Darkstalker said as he drooped a little. He knew his parents would argue, his father wanting to trust Darkstalker and his mother wanting to find him. They had several arguments in the past, but each time they would work it out. Prince Arctic, his father, was seldom in a happy mood, mostly he was in an okay mood or a bad mood. But he wanted to see his friend again after 3 years, since they were all 9, him, Clearsight, and Fathom. Fathom used to visit the NightWing kingdom all the time, and him, Darkstalker, and Clearsight would have adventures. Those were the good old days Darkstalker thought. In a few minutes they had everything ready, they had a small pouch around their necks. “What's inside these?” Darkstalker asked. “ Healing ointment, pearls, the pearls help us talk when were separated, just in case.” Clearsight answered. “Ready?” Darkstalker said. “Ready” Clearsight answered. Then they took off to the sky. In arctics point of view The ice blue dragon was flying to the nightwing palace. He had just been told Darkstalker left, and he was worried. Stupid stupid Darkstalker, why now, why now. He had also argued with Foeslayer, but this time he didn't apologize. "I will when I get back," Arctic thought. He then stormed through the gates and yelled “ My son is gone, Help!” Chapter 4 In Darkstalkers point of view It was a windy and cold night. There was a huge storm, and brutal wind gusts that could send a dragon to the ground in seconds. I hate this weather Darkstalker thought. He didn't like the roughness of the air shuttering across his black scales. He saw Clearsight, who was shivering from the cold. “Can we stop!?” Darkstalker asked. “Almost, but we’ve only been flying for 5 hours!” Clearsight said. 5 hours!? Darkstalker thought. That's way too long for flying. Then, they saw a cave, which they dove down into. The air was warm, but it was a small cave. They then laid down, and fell asleep looking at the starry night sky. The next morning, sunlight shined into Darkstalkers eyes. “You awake?” Clearsight asked. “Yes, let's get going” the black NighWwing replied. “First let's get breakfast!” Clearsight exclaimed. Then they flew to the forest below. A rabbit was eating grass, and Darkstalker spotted it. He readied his legs, armed in position, and he struck, breaking it's neck instantly. They were ready to fly again. The two dragon's had shared the rabbit, and then they were on their way. They were flying over a scavenger den. Scavengers were weird looking, having fur on their head and neck, and weird torn clothes with wrinkly pants. Darkstalker was always interested in them, thinking their villages were odd, and advanced for prey. He shook the thought and moved on, wondering if a scavenger could ever kill a dragon. Then, they noticed a figure behind them. Then something knocked into Darkstalker, and his sight turned to black. When Darkstalker woke, he found himself in a dungeon. He then heard a voice say “So you're alive”. The imprisoned NightWing jumped as he saw a large NightWing step forward. He had several scars across his face and a long slender neck. “I'm Quickdeath, the queen's assassin, and you were caught in the border of the SkyWing kingdom.” he spoke. “Where's Clearsight!” Darkstalker yelled. “Oh she with the queen, and…. safe.” Safe? What does that mean? Then Quickdeath smiled. “You will be at the banquet tonight, hopefully she doesn't execute you,” Darkstalker stepped back in fear. I hope I don't get executed either. Then, the bar doors opened, and two guards grabbed him. He was going to the queen's banquet. Chapter 5 The Feast was a mix of dragons. To the left was The SeaWing queen, Queen Pearl, along with prince Fathom. Darkstalker was overjoyed to see Fathom, but this joy stopped when he saw what was directly in front of him. In a diamond throne, sat the queen of the NightWings. She had black eyes, that seemed to lead to nowhere. Her Wings were huge, larger than her body. They were covered in white scales that seemed to glow, and she wore two earrings. “Here is our special guest, Darkstalker of the NightWings!” she exclaimed. Her voice sounded eerie and menacing, as she turned to face the young dragon. Directly beside the queen was Clearsight, in a little gold throne. “Well, your majesty, I…” Suddenly the windows shattered as numerous dragon's dove in, killing anyone in their path. Than, standing directly In front of the whole feast, was a tall, muscular IceWing, her eyes writhing with vengeance. She turned to an IceWing in one of the chairs. My father!? And who is this IceWing…”Arctic” the IceWing spoke. “Mother” Arctic spoke. It's Queen Diamond! “These pathetic things you call your tribe will die!” Diamond spoke. Her voice icy, cold, bottomless….. Clearsight Suddenly leaped in front of Darkstalker “You can't kill him!” she yelled. Queen Diamond turned her head quickly and remarked “A mind reader…” When two IceWings pinned her and Darkstalker. The cold queen, with her blue eyes, glared at them. “Time to die….” In Arctic’s point of view Then, Another, smaller IceWing appeared. Snowfox arctic glared at the IceWing. “How's it been, traitor, cause all your love will be gone.” “No!” Arctic yelled. He looked at Darkstalker, his son who got trapped, because he was here, because he was an IceWing. Diamond must've sent a spy. Arctic suddenly spoke out “ I'll give you all the NightWing treasure if you leave this kingdom alone!” Queen Vigilance, the NightWing queen, said “Preposterous, NEVER!” “Well you would risk the NightWings fame and glory, for your family” Diamond spoke. “Yes, I would, but for the NightWings too, but i have a different suggestion, if you leave us alone, I will give you all the treasure I have.” Arctic pleaded. Diamond said one word “NO” and dove out the window with her IceWing army behind her. Darkstalker's Point of view Now, Darkstalker was playing with Fathom, and Clearsight. “I hope this was the end” Fathom stated. Darkstalker said “ Fathom, I hope so too” Alright, that was the fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! Rating: PG: some violence